He's Our Son?
by likelyyours
Summary: Kehidupan Yoongi dan Namjoon berubah ketika seorang bocah bernama Jihoon mengaku bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang tuanya. A Namgi's story. [Namgi / Sugamon] - BTS
1. 1

**He's Our Son?!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau dipanggil manajer diluar."

Yoongi menengok kearah panggilan sang _maknae_ , Jungkook. Menganggukkan kepalanya, Yoongi bergerak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dimana?" tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook. "Di depan _hyung_ , Sejin _hyung-nim_ sedang mengobrol bersama Namjoonie _hyung_ kok," jawab Jungkook.

Yoongi akhirnya keluar dari ruang tunggu BTS. Ya, saat ini BTS sedang _recording_ untuk program musik 'Musik Bank' di gedung KBS.

Yoongi celingukan mencari manajernya-Sejin- dan Namjoon. Akhirnya ia melihat Namjoon dan Sejin yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang tunggu BTS. Yoongi menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon dan Sejin menengok kearah Yoongi.

"Ah tidak, aku ingin membahas sedikit mengenai jadwal wawancara kalian dengan Billboard, hanya ingin menginformasikan kalau nanti mereka akan bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut mengenai proses pembuatan lagu BTS dan inspirasi kalian. Kurang lebih seperti itu," Sejin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Dalam Bahasa Inggris?"

Sejin mengangguk, "Tenang saja, tetap akan ada translator disana," ucap Sejin. "Kau dapat tetap menjawabnya dalam Bahasa Korea," lanjut Sejin.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan membagi agar semua member kedapatan menjawab, tenang saja _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon kepada Sejin.

"Ne, aku percayakan pada kalian," ujar Sejin. "Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin membicarakan ini dengan kalian. Kalian bisa kembali ke ruang tunggu," lanjut Sejin lagi.

Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangguk. Saat mereka berdua baru berjalan untuk kembali, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

 **"PAPA!"**

Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang berhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menubruk kakinya. Yoongi menengok kebawah.

"Papa aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Jangan menghilang dong!"

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang kira-kira berusia 5 tahun memeluk kaki Yoongi dengan erat. Bocah itu yang tadi berteriak memanggil papa.

Namjoon bergantian menatap Yoongi dan anak kecil itu. " _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menatap anak kecil itu bingung, "Maaf, tapi kurasa kau salah orang?" Yoongi berjongkok dihadapan anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu memandang Yoongi bingung. "Papa masa lupa padaku?" bocah itu malah balik bertanya kepada Yoongi.

Namjoon yang merasakan kalau Yoongi kebingungan akhirnya ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Hei, kurasa kau salah orang. Apa kau mencari orang tuamu?" Namjoon ikut bertanya kepada bocah itu.

Anak itu menatap Namjoon bingung, "Lho, _Appa_ juga ada di sini?" anak itu kembali bertanya.

Namjoon menatap anak itu bingung, "Maaf, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" Namjoon bertanya, memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Anak kecil itu terdiam, kemudian menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon bergantian. "Papa dan _Appa_ tidak ingat pada Jihoon? Masa Papa dan _Appa_ tega melupakan Jihoon?" anak kecil yang bernama Jihoon itu bertanya dengan nada suara bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertatap-tatapan, bingung.

"Maaf, tapi Jihoon-ssi, kami benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang kamu ucapkan. Apa, orang tuamu mirip dengan kami?" Namjoon mencoba kembali bertanya kepada bocah bernama Jihoon itu.

Jihoon menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Tak lama, tangisnya pecah membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon terkejut.

 **"HUWAAA MASA _APPA_ DAN PAPA MELUPAKAN JIHOON! APPA DAN PAPA KAN ORANG TUA JIHOON HUWEEEE..."**

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	2. 2

**He's Our Son?!**

-

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Namjoon, dibantu oleh manajer Sejin, akhirnya membawa Jihoon yang masih menangis ke ruang tunggu Bangtan. Jihoon akhirnya digendong oleh Sejin, dengan penuh perjuangan karena Jihoon menangis dan memberontak tak mau digendong, dan mereka beriringan masuk ke ruang tunggu.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan, Jin adalah orang pertama yang menyuarakan kebingungannya saat melihat Jihoon.

" _Hyung_? Aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya anak?" tanya Seokjin kepada Sejin dengan nada bercanda. Seluruh member Bangtan tertawa, kecuali Namjoon dan Yoongi tentunya.

Sejin masih menggendong Jihoon dan mencoba menenangkannya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin. Akhirnya Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Anak siapa itu Joon?" tanya Seokjin.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Err, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, dia-,"

"HUUUAAAAAAA MASA APPA DAN PAPA TIDAK INGAT PADA JIHOON!!"

Bocah kecil itu kembali berteriak dan memberontak di gendongan Sejin, membuat sang manajer Bangtan itu kewalahan.

Member Bangtan yang mendengar teriakan dari Jihoon mencerna kalimat tersebut kemudian saling bertatapan.

" _Appa_?" Hoseok bergumam bingung.

" _Papa_?" ucap Jimin dengan nada tak yakin. Ia memandang ke arah _hyung_ -nya yang lain.

Merasa tidak menemukan jawaban meski sudah saling berpandangan bingung, akhirnya Seokjin, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan pandangan berharap.

"Err, apakah ada dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook bertanya polos.

Namjoon baru akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook ketika Jihoon kembali berteriak kencang, "HUUAAAAA APPA DAN PAPA JAHAT! TEGANYA MELUPAKAN JIHOON!!!"

Seluruh atensi member Bangtan akhirnya kembali jatuh kepada bocah kecil itu. Taehyung menatap iba kearah sang manajer yang nampak kerepotan karena menggendong Jihoon yang memberontak.

"Sejin _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung bertanya iba kepada manajernya itu.

Sejin yang masih kerepotan hanya menggeleng pasrah sambil masih mencoba menenangkan Jihoon. Memegangi bocah itu agar tidak jatuh karena Jihoon terus saja memberontak dari gendongannya.

"Hei.. hei, kurasa kalian perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan siapa anak itu. Maksudku, kami benar-benar kebingungan dengan semua ini," Seokjin kembali mengungkapkan pikirannya mewakili member Bangtan yang lain. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Seokjin.

Namjoon menghela napas lelah, " _Hyung_ , bahkan kami saja bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi," ungkap Namjoon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon bingung, "Maksdumu?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain," Yoongi tiba-tiba memotong Namjoon yang baru akan bersuara. "Maksudku, setidaknya tidak di depan anak itu," ucap Yoongi sambil melirik cemas ke arah Jihoon yang masih berada di gendongan Sejin.

Seokjin dan member Bangtan yang lain mengangguk.

"Ah, tapi kita butuh Sejin _hyung_ untuk membicarakan ini," Namjoon tiba-tiba berucap ketika mereka semua siap pergi keluar dari ruang tunggu. "Karena err... masalah ini cukup serius," perkataan Namjoon membuat seluruh member menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hmm, haruskah salah satu dari kita berada di sini dan menggantikan Sejin _hyung_ menenangkan bocah itu?" Hoseok bertanya kepada rekan-rekan grupnya. Seluruh member Bangtan saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya Taehyung buka suara.

" _Well_ , kurasa aku saja. Aku cukup bisa menangani bocah yang sedang mengambek," ucap Taehyung. Seluruh member Bangtan menatap Taehyung, "Yah, kurasa sih..." lanjut Taehyung.

"Ya sudah, biar aku temani _hyung_ ," Jungkook tiba-tiba ikut mengajukan diri. Akhirnya seluruh member Bangtan sepakat agar Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menggantikan posisi Sejin untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

Taehyung dan Jungkook akhirnya menghampiri manajer mereka dan Jihoon.

"Haiiii jagoan! Kenapa menangis?" suara Taehyung yang berat mengalihkan Jihoon yang tak bisa diam. Pandangan Jihoon berpindah kepada Taehyung. Mata Jihoon berurai air mata dan memerah karena menangis sedari tadi.

" **Paman Taetae**?" tanya Jihoon. Nada suara bocah itu masih bergetar karena masih menangis.

Taehyung terkejut ketika mendengar Jihoon memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikannya dan memutuskan bersikap biasa saja.

" _Ne_! Paman Taetae disini! Jagoan kecil kenapa menangis?" Taehyung kembali bertanya kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan masih sesenggukkan dalam gendongan Sejin.

 _'Hyung, sini biar aku saja yang gendong. Lebih baik hyung ikut membahas 'masalah' ini bersama Namjoon dan yang lain,'_ Taehyung menyenggol dan berbisik kepada Sejin. Akhirnya Sejin memberikan Jihoon kedalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Shttt, sudah jangan menangis lagi _ne_? Ada paman Taetae disini," Taehyung berbisik kepada Jihoon sambil menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah kalian bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?"

Seokjin menjadi orang pertama yang membuka percakapan. Sekarang ke lima member Bangtan-kecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook- bersama Sejin sudah berada di luar ruang tunggu Bangtan. Mereka akhirnya memilih ruang tunggu lainnya yang memang kosong dan tidak terpakai.

"Err, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... Kalian tahu, tiba-tiba saja anak itu muncul dan memanggil Yoongi _hyung_ dengan sebutan papa," Namjoon memulai penjelasannya.

"Dia memanggil Yoongi _hyung_ ' **papa** '?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi bingung.

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, "Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan ' **appa** '."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Jimin menatap _hyung-hyung-_ nya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jadi bocah itu, err.. Jihoon maksudku, dia menganggap Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoonie _hyung_ sebagai orang tuanya?" tanya Jimin bingung.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Namjoon.

"Tunggu, tapi kalian berdua kan... Sama-sama laki-laki? Maksudku, kalaupun orang tuanya memang pasangan sesama jenis, bukankah itu agak... janggal?" Jimin kembali bertanya.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ne, meskipun di luar negeri pernikahan sesama jenis sudah diizinkan, tetap saja di Korea hal ini belum legal untuk dilakukan," jelas Namjoon.

" _Wait_... _wait_... Jadi maksud kalian adalah, Jihoon mempunyai orang tua yang merupakan pasangan _gay_? Dan itu berarti Jihoon merupakan anak angkat dari pasangan tersebut?" tanya Seokjin sambil memandang Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangguk singkat. "Dan orang tua Jihoon kurasa mirip dengan kami berdua," lanjut Yoongi.

Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Oke, ini sangat aneh."

"Apakah kalian sudah melaporkan kalau ada anak hilang ke sekuriti?" Seokjin kembali bertanya.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Sudah, tapi tidak ada yang laporan bahwa ada yang kehilangan anak," ungkap Namjoon.

Seluruh member Bangtan saling terdiam. Bingung dengan kondisi yang menimpa mereka saat ini. Um, walaupun lebih tepatnya hanya menimpa dua member dari Bangtan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Maksudku, dia akan tetap bersama kita atau...?" Jimin menatap kearah Namjoon meminta jawaban.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, meminta bantuan. Yoongi pun menggendikkan bahunya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Manajer Sejin yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan percakapan member Bangtan akhirnya buka suara, "Jihoon akan tetap bersama kita."

Kelima member Bangtan menatap manajer mereka, terkejut. " _Hyung_? Kau yakin?" Namjoon bertanya kepada Sejin.

Sejin mengangguk, "Itu pilihan terbaik hingga kita dapat menemukan informasi yang sebenarnya mengenai Jihoon. Terlebih, tidak ada satupun laporan kehilangan anak hingga saat ini. Jadi kurasa, ada baiknya Jihoon tetap bersama kita. Lagipula dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berkeliaran sendirian," jelas Sejin.

"Tapi _hyung_ , bagaimana dengan kami?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Yoongi. "Maksudku... Jihoon merasa kami berdua adalah orang tua dia, lalu kami harus bersikap seperti apa? Berpura-pura bahwa kami memang orang tua nya?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

Sejin terdiam sejenak, " _Well_ , kurasa kalian bisa bersikap biasa saja. Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Akan berbahaya jika kalian berpura-pura dan masalah ini tercium oleh media."

"Bersikap biasa saja tetapi juga berikan sedikit kasih sayang pada Jihoon. Sewajarnya saja," lanjut Sejin sambil menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi serius. Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangguk paham terhadap perkataan Sejin.

"Ya sudah, sehabis ini kalian akan pulang ke dorm kalian. Jihoon akan ikut dan tinggal bersama kalian di dorm," ujar Sejin. Kelima member Bangtan mengangguk patuh mengiyakan perintah Sejin.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ," Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi saat mereka akan kembali ke ruang tunggu Bangtan. Hal ini menyebabkan langkah Yoongi terhenti. Pemuda Daegu itu memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Umm itu... Mengenai Jihoon," ucap Namjoon terbata.

" _Ne_?"

"Apa menurutmu, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersikap selayaknya orang tua baginya _hyung_? Maksudku, dia bahkan menangis kejar ketika kita mengatakan kalau kita tidak mengenalnya," ucap Namjoon menjelaskan.

Yoongi terdiam. "Err, entahlah Joon. Kau tahu hal ini masih terasa janggal dan aneh," ujar Yoongi tak yakin. "Kurasa kita bisa menentukkan sikap kita setelah bertemu dengannya setelah ini," usul Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ne _hyung_ , baiklah."

.

.

.

" _MWO_?! MANA COBA LIHAT!"

Teriakan dari member Bangtan yang lain menyambut Namjoon dan Yoongi yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tunggu Bangtan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Namjoon bertanya kepada member Bangtan yang sedang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Mata Namjoon melirik ke sekeliling, mencari Jihoon. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Jihoon yang sedang tertidur di salah satu sofa di ruang tunggu.

" _Hyung_! Kalian benar-benar menikah!" teriakan dari Taehyung membuat Namjoon kembali berfokus pada rekan-rekan segrupnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

 **"Lihat _hyung_! Ini foto pernikahanmu dengan Yoongi hyung!"**

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Teriakan Taehyung membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi terdiam membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	3. 3

**He's Our Son?!**

-

 _Chapter 3_

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri. Terpatung mendengar penuturan dari Taehyung.

Yoongi akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri Taehyung dan member BTS lain yang sedang berkerumun. Yoongi merebut foto yang sedang dipegang oleh Taehyung.

Yoongi mengamati foto yang sedikit lecek itu dalam diam. Member yang lain berpindah mengelilingi Yoongi.

"Lihat _hyung_ , kalian benar-benar menikah!" Taehyung kembali bersuara.

Yoongi masih mengamati foto tersebut lekat-lekat. Di dalam foto itu, terdapat Yoongi dan Namjoon yang berdiri berdampingan di depan altar dengan nuansa putih. Mereka berdua kompak memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan corak merah pada kemeja mereka. Tampak dalam foto itu mereka tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera yang memotret mereka.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Jihoon yang masih terlelap di sofa, "Dari Jihoon, _hyung_."

Yoongi ikut melirik Jihoon. Mengamati Jihoon lekat-lekat.

"Aku tadi bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia memanggilmu dan Namjoon _hyung_ dengan sebutan Papa dan _Appa_. Dia berkata kalau kalian memang orang tuanya, lalu dia mengeluarkan foto itu dari saku celananya," jelas Taehyung.

Namjoon akhirnya menghampiri Yoongi dan ikut melihat foto tersebut.

" _What the_ -"

"Dilarang mengumpat Namjoon," Seokjin mengingatkan sebelum Namjoon sempat menyelasaikan kalimatnya.

Namjoon menghela napas, ia mengambil foto tadi dan mengamatinya.

"Ini... Tidak mungkin kan?" entah kepada siapa Namjoon bertanya.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon, "Ini, bohong kan? Hanya editan saja?" Yoongi ikut bertanya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani _hyung_. Tadinya aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi, jika kau lihat lebih detail lagi, kau pasti akan menyadari kalau di dalam foto ini wajah kalian berdua tampak di usia 30 tahunan. Dan lagi, lihatlah di balik foto itu, terdapat tulisan dan tanggal yang tertera."

"Oh ya, ditambah tidak mungkin Jihoon bisa mengedit foto seapik itu. Dia baru berusia 5 tahun. Kalaupun dia mendapatkan foto itu dari orang lain, maka tulisan di belakang itu bisa menyangkal hal tersebut," lanjut Taehyung.

Namjoon membalik foto tersebut. Disana, terdapat sebuah tanggal dan tulisan tangan yang-

"Ini... Ini bukannya tulisanmu _hyung_?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya.

Yoongi menatap lekat tulisan tersebut, "Itu... Ya. Itu tulisanku... Tapi kenapa..." Yoongi tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bacalah tanggal dan tulisan tersebut _hyung_ ," Taehyung kembali berujar.

 ** _"13 November 2024_.**

 ** _14 tahun yang lalu merupakan pertemuan pertama kami_.**

 ** _Hari_ _ini, kami dipertemukan untuk bersama selamanya."_**

Namjoon agak meringis saat membacanya. Begitu pula member Bangtan yang lainnya.

"Yoon aku tidak tahu kau bisa menulis sesuatu yang manis seperti itu," ucap Seokjin dengan ekspresi meringis.

Namjoon menyadari _hyung_ -nya yang diam sedari tadi. Ia menatap Yoongi dan menyadari bahwa wajah _hyung_ -nya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Hei sudahlah. Jadi Taehyung, maksudmu Jihoon berasal dari masa depan, begitu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Yap. Tadi aku juga sempat mengobrol dengannya. Katanya dia merupakan anak angkat dari kalian. Dulu... Dia adalah anak korban kekerasan di rumahnya. Orang tua kandungnya sering bertengkar, dan ia sering menjadi sasaran kekesalan orang tuanya. Suatu hari, orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, hingga salah satu dari mereka meninggal akibat kekerasan," ujar Taehyung. Dia menatap iba Jihoon, "Akhirnya dia di pindahkan ke panti asuhan. Disana katanya ia pertama kali bertemu dengan kalian _hyung_ ," lanjut Taehyung.

Seluruh member Bangtan, termasuk Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap Jihoon yang terlelap dengan iba.

"Jihoon bilang, dia sangat sedih ketika kalian tidak mengenalinya. Makanya dia menangis kencang seperti tadi. Dia sepertinya takut akan kehilangan orang tuanya lagi," Taehyung kembali menjelaskan.

Namjoon menghela napas, ia memijat dahinya, pusing.

"Apa kau dapat cerita lain dari Jihoon lagi Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya itu saja. Kalian bisa bertanya pada Jungkook kalau mau. Aku kan tadi menenangkan Jihoon bersama Kookie," ucap Taehyung.

.

.

.

Seluruh member Bangtan bersama Jihoon akhirnya pulang ke dorm Bangtan. Seperti yang sudah disepakati, Jihoon akan tinggal bersama member Bangtan sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Jihoon digendong oleh Namjoon karena ia masih tertidur. Member Bangtan tidak tega membangunkan anak itu. Dengan segala upaya, akhirnya Seokjin mampu membuat Namjoon menggendong Jihoon. Ungkit saja Namjoon adalah orang tua dari Jihoon dan Namjoon akan bungkam.

Namjoon menggendong Jihoon dengan _awkward_. Bayangkan saja, Namjoon tidak pernah menggendong anak kecil sebelumnya -adiknya saja tidak pernah is gendong- dan sekarang ia harus menggendong bocah yang mengaku kalau dia merupakan anaknya.

"Joon, pegal tidak?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Ya, mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil van dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ne? Kenapa _hyung_?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Pegal tidak? Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya kalau kau pegal," ujar Yoongi.

"Ah. Tidak _hyung_ , tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja, toh sebentar lagi akan sampai," jawab Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membuka suara lagi. "Umm, baiklah..."

.

.

.

Seluruh member Bangtan akhirnya sampai di dorm. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita tidur!" Hoseok berujar sambil menguap lebar.

"Hei.. hei tunggu dulu. Jihoon tidur dimana?" Namjoon bertanya. Dia masih menggendong Jihoon yang masih anteng terlelap.

Seluruh member Bangtan menghentikan langkah mereka. "Hmm? Ya bersamamu atau Yoongi lah, Joon," jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. " _Hyung_?" Namjoon memanggil Yoongi.

"Err, aku saja? Mungkin?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya.

"Hoamm, lebih baik bersama kalian berdua saja. Daripada nanti Jihoon bertanya-tanya dimana salah satu dari kalian ketika dia bangun. Lebih baik kalian tidur bersama saja," ucap Taehyung enteng.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertatap-tatapan. Haruskah?

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin kita tidak perlu menceritakan bagian itu?" Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Untuk saat ini, mereka tidak perlu tahu hal itu. Cukup kau, aku dan Jihoon saja yang tahu. Namjoon dan Yoongi _hyung_ hanya perlu tahu kalau Jihoon adalah anak mereka dari masa depan," tutup Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur Kook. Ini sudah malam."

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

 **A/n.**

halooo :)

sebetulnya, aku cuman pengen ngasih tau aja, walaupun cerita ini genrenya humor dan family, aku bakal masukin sedikit unsur mystery dalam cerita ini (bahkan kedatangan Jihoon dari masa depan aja udah misteri ya ahahahaha xD).

okee, sekian dariku.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	4. 4

**He's Our Son?!**

-

 _Chapter 4_

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Namjoon lebar-lebar, membiarkannya terbuka. Tampaklah kamar Namjoon yang gelap.

"Saklar lampunya disamping pintu _hyung_ ," Namjoon berucap di balik Yoongi. Dirinya masih setia menggendong Jihoon yang masih terlelap. Yoongi mengangguk dan melangkah masuk, mencari saklar lampu yang disebutkan dan menekannya sehingga lampu menyala. Menerangi kamar Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Namjoon masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Namjoon meletakan Jihoon ke tengah-tengah kasur. Jihoon sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman, tapi bocah itu akhirnya tetap terlelap. Napasnya naik turun dengan teratur.

Ya, Namjoon dan Yoongi akhirnya sepakat untuk tidur di kamar Namjoon. Beberapa pertimbangan dipikirkan- salah satunya adalah tempat tidur Namjoon yang lebih luas dibanding tempat tidur Yoongi -dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai kamar Namjoon saja.

Setelah Namjoon meletakkan Jihoon ke atas kasur, Namjoon berdiri memandangi Jihoon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Uh, akhirnya..." ujar Namjoon pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa pegal setelah menggendong Jihoon sekian lama.

Yoongi memerhatikan ekspresi Namjoon dari tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresi Namjoon tampak lelah dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa tak enak karena membiarkan Namjoon menggendong Jihoon sendirian.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau mandi dulu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa sekarang dialah yang diperhatikan oleh Namjoon.

"Eh? Oh... Umm, aku juga akan mandi. Di kamarku tentu saja."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya _hyung_ ," ucap Namjoon.

"Ne, aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku."

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan mandi mereka masing-masing. Sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur Namjoon. Tentu saja bersama Jihoon yang tidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing. Masing-masing sibuk bersandar sambil memainkan sesuatu di ponsel mereka. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi sampai Namjoon membuka suara, " _Hyung_ ," panggilnya.

Yoongi melirik kearah Namjoon.

"Ya?"

"Mau mengobrol?"

.

.

.

Namjoon menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi menerima cangkir tersebut, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku harap itu sesuai seleramu _hyung_ ," ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Yoongi.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam, masing-masing memegang secangkir kopi di tangan mereka. Menggunakan panas dari minuman pekat itu sebagai sumber kehangatan bagi tangan mereka masing-masing.

" _Hyung_."

" _Ne_."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan?"

Yoongi menengok ke arah Namjoon, " _Ne_?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Entahlah _hyung_ , aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Pasangan hidup? Aku meragukan akan hal itu. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas bahwa aku akan mempunyai seorang anak dan menjadi ayah," ujar Namjoon pelan.

Yoongi memerhatikan ekspresi Namjoon dalam diam. Membiarkan pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang dan mengaku bahwa kita adalah orang tuanya. Bukankah ini aneh _hyung_? Jika dia datang dari masa depan, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Kita bahkan tidak pernah memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan cinta yang seperti itu, lalu bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menikah?" ungkap Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Bukannya aku meragukan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Taehyung, hanya saja... Apakah itu mungkin terjadi?" lanjut Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan intens.

 _'Kita bahkan tidak pernah memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan cinta yang seperti itu...'_

Entah mengapa hati Yoongi merasa sedikit tercubit mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

"Ah, maaf aku berbicara terlalu banyak ya _hyung_?" Namjoon terkekeh.

Yoongi menggeleng, " _Ani_."

Namjoon masih terkekeh, "Lalu, kalau menurutmu bagaimana _hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam. Tangannya masih memegang erat-erat cangkir berisi kopi hangat itu. Yoongi menghela napas.

"Aku, pernah terpikir untuk menikah, sekali."

Sekarang Namjoon balik menatap Yoongi serius.

"Tapi kemudian aku menyadari suatu hal. Kemungkinan aku menikah dengan orang itu... Rasanya tidak mungkin," Yoongi berujar pelan.

"Tidak mungkin?"

Yoongi menyeruput pelan-pelan kopinya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin."

Namjoon masih memandang kearah Yoongi dalam diam, menunggu hyung-nya itu untuk berbicara lagi. Namun Yoongi tidak berucap apapun lagi.

"Apa, kau masih menyimpan keinginan untuk menikah dengan orang itu?" Namjoon akhirnya bertanya.

Terjadi hening yang cukup panjang, sampai akhirnya Yoongi pun menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

" _Ne_."

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Yoongi berakhir tidur saat matahari akan menerbitkan dirinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya bergabung dengan Jihoon di kamar Namjoon setelah berbicara banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang Jihoon pastinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Baru sekitar 3 jam Namjoon dan Yoongi mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di ranjang yang empuk, Yoongi merasakan wajahnya ditekan-tekan oleh sesuatu.

Mencoba mengabaikan sentuhan itu, Yoongi mencoba menghalau sentuhan itu dengan tangannya.

"Papa... Papa..."

Sayup-sayup Yoongi mendengar suara seorang bocah laki-laki. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya lagi, berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya daya khayalnya saja.

"Pa... Papa..."

Yoongi mengerang, kenapa daya khayalnya mengganggu sekali?! Lagipula, kenapa suara bocah itu seperti Jihoon?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 **TUNGGU! JIHOON?**

Yoongi buru-buru membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di dalam kamar. Sampai akhirnya, Yoongi dapat melihat Jihoon. Bocah itu duduk di menghadap kearahnya, menatapnya takut-takut.

"Papa?"

Yoongi menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi 'papa' dalam satu malam? Ia akhirnya bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

" _Ne_? Ada apa Jihoon-ah?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara seraknya. Suara yang khas sekali ketika ia baru bangun tidur.

Jihoon memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Papa sudah ingat padaku?"

Yoongi memandang Jihoon yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Yoongi menghela napas pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia memang harus berkata jujur pada bocah itu bukan?

" _Ani_. Aku belum mengingatmu Jihoon."

Jawaban Yoongi berhasil meredupkan binar di mata Jihoon. Jihoon menunduk, tidak lagi menatap Yoongi.

"Maaf."

Yoongi memandang Jihoon yang mulai mengusap matanya.

"Hei.. jangan menangis..."

"Hiks... Tapi papa tidak ingat padaku... _Appa_ pun juga... bahkan paman Taetae dan paman Kookie juga tidak..." isak Jihoon.

Yoongi memandang Jihoon iba. Ia kemudian menarik Jihoon kearahnya. Memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon dan mengusap punggung Jihoon, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hei... Maafkan aku karena tidak mengingatmu Jihoon-ah," ucap Yoongi masih memeluk Jihoon.

"Hiks... apa itu berarti... Aku tidak bisa memanggil papa dan _appa_ sebagai orang tuaku lagi?" Jihoon bertanya dalam tangis.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jihoon-ah tentu saja tidak. Walaupun aku dan Namjoon tidak bisa mengingatmu, tapi yang terpenting adalah ingatanmu akan kami. Dalam ingatanmu, kami adalah orang tuamu. Maka, sekarang pun kami adalah orang tuamu," Yoongi berkata lembut sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jihoon.

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya agar Jihoon melihatnya.

"Jihoon-ah, jangan sedih," Yoongi berucap sambil menghapus air mata Jihoon. Jihoon akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Papa?"

Jihoon memanggil Yoongi takut-takut.

Yoongi mengangguk.

" _Ne_."

Binar di mata Jihoon kembali. "Papa!" panggil Jihoon sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Yoongi terkekeh, " _Ne_ Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon ikut tertawa melihat Yoongi yang terkekeh.

"Berarti papa juga harus memanggil dirinya 'papa'! Papa kan selalu menyebut dirinya 'papa' jika berbicara padaku!

Yoongi menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil, " _Ne_."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Nah, sekarang... kenapa tadi kau membangunkanku hmm?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Jihoon.

"Papa... Aku lapar."

Jawaban polos dari Jihoon membuat Yoongi kembali terkekeh.

Yoongi membatin, jadi inikah rasanya menjadi orang tua?

.

.

.

Yoongi memasakkan Jihoon sarapan seadanya. Hanya telur omelet yang ditambah beberapa potongan sayur kemudian dihidangkan dengan sedikit nasi. Tak lupa ia juga membuatkan susu hangat untuk Jihoon. Ia sendiri hanya membuat kopi untuk sarapannya.

Yoongi memandang Jihoon yang makan dengan lahap. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir dibibir Yoongi.

"Papa. Apa tidak apa-apa kita sarapan terlebih dahulu tanpa appa? Biasanya papa tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk makan pagi tanpa _appa_..." Jihoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apakah biasanya, kita selalu makan pagi bertiga Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon mengangguk mantap, " _Ne_."

Yoongi balas mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu pagi ini adalah pengecualian Jihoon-ah," jawab Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Uhm itu karena..."

Tunggu, haruskah Yoongi memanggil Namjoon dengan nama atau dengan sebutan ' _appa_ '?

"Karena...?" Jihoon menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Yoongi.

"Itu karena... Karena _appa_ benar-benar lelah semalam Jihoon-ah," Yoongi bersusah payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lidahnya terasa geli saat menyebut Namjoon dengan panggilan ' _appa_ '.

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya hingga habis. Jihoon meneguk susunya hingga habis pula.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Ne_!"

Jawaban bersemangat Jihoon membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Papa, sekarang aku mandi ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, hendak menjawab iya saat ia tersadar akan satu hal. Ia tidak punya baju anak-anak untuk bocah berusia 5 tahun!

"Eh, tunggu sebentar Jihoon-ah. Papa tidak punya baju ganti untukmu," Yoongi berujar panik. Lupa sekali akan hal ini.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir, "Jadi aku tidak mandi, papa?" tanya Jihoon.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak. Tentu kau akan mandi. Tapi papa perlu mencari baju ganti untukmu terlebih dahulu," ucap Yoongi.

"Baju ganti?"

Sebuah suara berat berhasil membuat Yoongi dan Jihoon menengok.

" _Appa_!"

Jihoon hampir berteriak saat melihat Namjoon yang masih mengantuk dalam balutan piyamanya.

"Hmm? Jihoon-ah?"

" _Appa_ sudah bangun!"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, " _Ne_..."

"Joon-ah."

Panggilan Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon dari Jihoon.

" _Waeyo hyung_?" Namjoon memfokuskan matanya ke Yoongi.

"Baju ganti untuk Jihoon. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Sudah coba hubungi Sejin _hyung_? Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita mendapatkan baju anak-anak dari _coordi_ nuna," saran Namjoon.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sejin sampai di dorm Bangtan sekitar pukul 8. Ditangannya, ia membawa banyak kantong plastik yang berisi baju anak-anak untuk Jihoon. Ia menyerahkan kantong-kantong itu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi akhirnya membantu Jihoon untuk mandi dan berpakaian.

"Kalian seperti pasangan yang benar-benar sudah menikah," celetuk Sejin. Saat ini ia dan Namjoon sedang duduk di ruang tamu milik Bangtan.

Namjoon terdiam, ia hanya menggumam tak jelas menanggapi komentar dari Sejin.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Namjoon melirik kearah Sejin.

"Maksdumu _hyung_?"

"Apakah... Kau dan Yoongi akan berpura-pura menjadi orang tua dari Jihoon?"

"Tidak. Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah sepakat akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Jihoon. Kenyataan bahwa kami tidak ingat akan dirinya. Dan juga mungkin kenyataan bahwa dia berasal dari waktu yang berbeda dari kami."

"Lalu?"

Namjoon menatap Sejin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Lalu?" ulang Namjoon.

"Apakah kalian akan tetap bersikap sebagai orang tua Jihoon?"

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	5. 5

**He's Our Son?!**

-

 _Chapter 5_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kalian akan tetap bersikap sebagai orang tua Jihoon?"

" _Ne_."

"Kau yakin?"

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, "Ya, _hyung_."

"Sudah membicarakan ini dengan Yoongi?"

" _Ne_."

"Sudah siap dengan segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi?"

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sejin. Namjoon masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sejin.

"Kau sadar bukan, jika Jihoon tertangkap oleh media, hal ini akan membahayakan karirmu dan Yoongi."

"Dan juga BTS," lanjut Sejin serius.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku dan Yoongi sadar akan hal itu, _hyung_."

"Lalu kalian tetap akan mempertahankan Jihoon walaupun sudah mengetahui konsekuensi terburuknya?"

Namjoon mengangguk yakin.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Sejin pulang setelah seluruh member Bangtan terbangun dari tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan pulangnya Sejin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon ikut pergi untuk membeli pakaian anak-anak. Pakaian untuk Jihoon tentunya.

Jam dinding di ruang tamu milik Bangtan telah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 pagi. Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook tengah duduk derdempetan di sofa berwarna hitam yang terletak di tengah ruang tamu. Ketiga pemuda yang biasa dijuluki _maknae line_ itu masih mengenakan piyama tidur mereka. Taehyung yang terduduk di tengah-tengah Jimin dan Jungkook menguap lebar dan mengusap matanya, masih mengantuk rupanya.

Tak lama, Hoseok dan Seokjin datang ke ruang tamu. Masing-masing di tangan mereka memegang sepiring nasi goreng sebagai sarapan mereka.

"Hei, sana sarapan dulu kalian..." ucap Seokjin yang sudah mengambil tempat di salah satu _arm chair_ berwarna merah di ruang tamu. Hoseok mengambil tempat di _arm chair_ berwarna merah lain yang terletak di sisi yang berbeda dari Seokjin.

" _Ne hyung_..." balas _maknae line_ berbarengan dengan suara malas. Meskipun demikian, ketiga pemuda itu tetap bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah meja makan untuk mengambil sarapan pagi mereka. Seusai mengambil piring mereka, ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ dimana?" tanya anggota termuda dari _maknae line_ tersebut.

"Sedang pergi bersama Jihoon," jawab Seokjin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Pergi kemana _hyung_?" sekarang Jimin-lah yang bertanya.

Seokjin bersusah payah menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian baru dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. "Membeli pakaian anak-anak untuk Jihoon," ucap Seokjin singkat.

"Ahh..." ujar _maknae line_ berbarengan.

"Aku harap mereka tidak akan menyebabkan keributan," celetuk Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Seluruh member Bangtan yang berada di ruang tamu reflek menengok ke arah Hoseok.

"Maksudmu Seokie?" tanya Seokjin kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok menggeleng, " _Ani_. Hanya saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan _paparazzi_ dan media," jawab Hoseok sambil mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu. "Kalian tahulah, media suka melebih-lebihkan suatu kejadian," lanjut Hoseok lagi.

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Hmm.. _ne_ , aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

\- Lotte Department Store, Seoul -

Yoongi menggandeng tangan mungil milik Jihoon. Ya, sekarang Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul. Jihoon berjalan di tengah-tengah Namjoon dan Yoongi. Tangan kanan milik Jihoon digenggam oleh Yoongi, sedangkan tangan kirinya di gandeng oleh Namjoon.

Ya, ini sesuai dengan permintaan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu. Jihoon meminta agar Yoongi dan Namjoon menggandeng tangannya selama mereka berjalan-jalan. Dan tentu saja, mana tega Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk menolak permintaan bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka itu. Untung saja Yoongi dan Namjoon memakai masker dan menutupi rambut mereka masing-masing dengan topi dan beanie. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan langsung dikenali oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Woah!"

Pekikan dari Jihoon membuat langkah Namjoon dan Yoongi terhenti. Kedua pemuda dewasa itu reflek menengok ke arah Jihoon.

" _Waeyo_ Jihoon-ah?"

Yoongi menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya kepada bocah berambut hitam itu.

Jihoon balik memandang Yoongi dengan mata berbinar, "Papa! Ada es krim disana!" ucap Jihoon bersemangat. Bocah itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah _stand_ es krim yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yoongi mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jihoon menunjuk.

"Kau ingin makan es krim Jihoon-ah?"

Namjoon sekarang menjadi orang yang bertanya kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon berbalik menatap Namjoon sekarang. Anak laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, " _Ne_!" jawab Jihoon setengah berteriak.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Ya sudah, sebentar ya, biar _appa_ belikan," ujar Namjoon sambil mengacak rambut Jihoon. "Kamu tunggu di sini saja," lanjut Namjoon kembali. Jihoon mengangguk patuh.

Namjoon akhirnya berlari kecil ke arah _stand_ es krim tersebut. Mengantri di belakang seorang _ahjumma_ yang sedang menggandeng putri kecilnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Namjoon dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Jihoon. Ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang sekarang tengah memesan di depan _stand_ tersebut. Ia melihat Namjoon yang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada orang yang berada di dalam stand tersebut. Uang di tangan Namjoon sekarang terganti dengan dua buah _cone_ besar yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa _scoop_ es krim berbagai rasa. Kemudian ia melihat Namjoon yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa satu _cone_ es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Ia melihat senyum samar dibalik masker yang Namjoon kenakan.

"Jihoon-ah, ini untukmu," Namjoon menyerahkan _cone_ es krim yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya untuk Jihoon. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon menerima _cone_ es krim itu dengan mata berbinar, "Woah! Terima kasih _appa_!" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum ceria. Namjoon mengganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya harus terhalang oleh masker yang ia kenakan.

Namjoon kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sekarang ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoongi. Ia kemudian menyodorkan satu _cone_ es krim lagi kepada Yoongi, "Ini _hyung_ , untukmu," ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Yoongi dapat melihat senyuman itu.

Yoongi mengambil _cone_ es krim dari tangan Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu. "Umm, terima kasih Joon," balas Yoongi dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Sama-sama _hyung_."

.

.

.

Sesudah menghabiskan es krim yang Namjoon beli tadi, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon kembali melanjutkan acara 'jalan-jalan keluarga' mereka. Begitulah sebutan Jihoon bagi acara mereka hari ini.

'Keluarga' yang terdiri atas Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jihoon itu telah berjalan keluar masuk dari satu toko pakaian ke toko pakaian lain untuk mencarikan baju anak-anak bagi Jihoon. Anak satu-satunya dalam 'keluarga' itu. Perlahan, kedua tangan Namjoon dan Yoongi mulai penuh dengan beberapa _paper bag_ yang berisi baju untuk Jihoon.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko pakaian anak-anak saat suara Jihoon menginterupsi mereka.

" _Appa_ , papa..." panggil Jihoon pelan.

"Ada apa Jihoon-ah?" Namjoon bertanya lembut kepada bocah itu.

"Lapar _appa_.. kita makan ya?" pinta Jihoon dengan wajah memelas.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, eh? Kalau begitu kita bisa berhenti dan makan saja terlebih dahulu," ujar Namjoon.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, "Habisnya papa terlihat bersemangat memilihkan baju untukku..." ucap Jihoon sambil melirik Yoongi.

Yoongi yang namanya disebut oleh Jihoon, membelalakkan matanya, "Eh, tidak kok!" sanggah Yoongi.

Jihoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Bohong! Buktinya papa berulang kali memintaku mencoba beberapa pakaian!" ucap Jihoon.

Rona merah samar mulai menyerang pipi Yoongi, "Y-ya.. i-itu supaya pakaian yang dibeli sesuai dengan pilihanmu Jihoon-ah!" Yoongi mencoba memberi alasan.

Mata Jihoon menyipit menatap Yoongi, "Huh, apa benar begitu pa?" tanya Jihoon penuh selidik sekali lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja!" balasnya.

Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jihoon dan Yoongi. Sebenarnya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Jihoon adalah yang benar. Dirinya sudah tinggal bersama Yoongi hampir tujuh tahun lamanya, dan ia paham betul bahwa Yoongi tengah menyanggah perkataan-perkataan Jihoon.

Walaupun terkesan tidak peduli, Yoongi sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedari tadi pun Namjoon sebenarnya juga ikut memperhatikan Yoongi. _Hyung_ -nya itu tampak dengan hati-hati memilihkan pakaian untuk Jihoon. Terus menerus menawarkan beberapa model pakaian kepada Jihoon untuk dicoba dan memastikan bahwa Jihoon nyaman dengan pakaian yang akan dibeli.

"Papa yakin tidak mau berkata jujur saja huh.."

"Y-ya Jihoon-ah, papa sudah berkata jujur dari tadi.."

Baru Jihoon akan membalas perkataan Yoongi saat Namjoon memotongnya. "Hei, sudah.. sudah... Dari pada kalian berdebat seperti itu, lebih baik kita cari tempat makan, bagaimana?" tawar Namjoon kepada kedua insan berbeda tinggi di hadapannya.

Akhirnya perdebatan Yoongi dan Jihoon benar-benar berhenti setelah mereka sampai di sebuah restoran BBQ Korea. Mereka memesan beberapa daging untuk dibakar dan sekarang tengah menunggu pesanan mereka diantarkan.

Jihoon duduk disamping Namjoon. Diseberang Namjoon ada Yoongi yang duduk sendirian.

"Jihoon-ah, nanti kau harus tetap makan sayurannya _ne_ ," ucap Yoongi kepada Jihoon yang sibuk bermain dengan sumpitnya.

Bocah berambut hitam itu mengangguk dengan patuh, " _Ne_ papa!" jawabnya.

Yoongi menghela napasnya lega. Bersyukur karena Jihoon bukanlah anak yang sulit untuk makan sayuran.

"Kau terlihat letih _hyung_ ," celetuk Namjoon tiba-tiba.

" _Ne_?"

"Lelah. Kau terlihat lelah _hyung_ ," ulang Namjoon sekali lagi.

Yoongi mencerna perkataan Namjoon, buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mengerti maksud perkataannya.

" _Ani_! Ini.. kurasa karena aku kurang tidur saja," ucap Yoongi cepat.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Jihoon yang membangunkanmu ya _hyung_?"

Bocah lelaki yang namanya disebut oleh Namjoon masih sibuk bermain dengan sumpitnya. Tidak memperdulikan namanya yang dibawa-bawa oleh Namjoon.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia kelaparan tadi pagi."

"Untunglah Jihoon tidak membangunkan orang yang salah," lanjut Yoongi lagi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya. Maksudmu Jihoon salah jika membangunkanku, begitu?" tanya Namjoon tak terima.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Aku tidak bilang begitu.. kau sendiri yang mengatakannya," ujar Yoongi diikuti dengan suara tawanya.

Namjoon ikut tertawa, "Padahal aku juga bisa memasakkan sarapan untuk Jihoon."

"Tentu bisa Joon-ah.. bisa-bisa kau dimarahi Seokjin _hyung_ karena dapurnya kotor. Dan Jihoon tidak jadi sarapan karena kau terlalu lama dimarahi," goda Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

Namjoon ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Dan Jihoon masih sibuk bermain sendiri dengan sumpitnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon sadari. Ada sebuah kamera yang memotret kegiatan mereka di restoran itu. Menghasilkan sebuah jepretan foto dengan Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon sebagai objek di dalamnya.

.

.

.

\- Dorm Bangtan -

Jimin sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Dirinya sibuk bermain dengan _smartphone_ -nya. Iseng, dirinya membuka aplikasi _Twitter_ untuk melihat _tweet_ dari para ARMY.

Saat sedang men- _scroll_ _timeline_ _mention_ -nya, netranya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah _tweet_ yang men- _tag_ akun bts_tweet. _Tweet_ itu tampaknya sudah di- _retweet_ oleh sepuluh ribu orang dan di- _like_ oleh lebih dari lima belas ribu orang. Ia membaca _tweet_ yang ternyata dalam bahasa Korea tersebut, "Tak percaya aku melihat mereka secara langsung! Tapi, siapa anak di samping mereka?" gumam Jimin.

Penasaran, ia pun mengklik foto yang berada di dalam _tweet_ tersebut. Sesaat sesudah foto itu ter- _load_ , Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

" _HYUNG_!"

Jimin berteriak dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri member Bangtan yang sedang bersantai di ruang tv. Terdapat Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook disana.

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu Jimin-ah," Jin berkata kepada Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Hyung_! Namjoon _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah pulang belum?" tanya Jimin buru-buru. Mengabaikan perkataan Jin tadi.

Jin memandang Jimin yang berdiri di pintu ruang tv, kemudian menggeleng. "Belum. Kau kenapa terlihat pucat begitu? Habis melihat hantu, eh?" canda Jin sambil terkekeh.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, " _Hyung_! Kau belum melihat _Twitter_ ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa di _Twitter_ , Jimin-ah?" Hoseok bertanya kepada Jimin.

Jimin menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Jin. " _Hyung_! Lihat ini!" seru Jimin kepada Jin.

Jin pun mengambil ponsel Jimin dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada layar ponsel tersebut. Tak lama, dirinya membulatkan matanya memandangi layar ponsel pintar itu.

"APA?!"

Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang penasaran akhirnya ikut mendekat ke arah Jin. Mereka bertiga ikut menatap layar ponsel Jimin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"LHO INI KAN..." ucap Taehyung tercekat.

"NAMJOON DAN YOONGI?!" Hoseok berteriak kaget.

"BERSAMA JIHOON PULA?!" Jungkook berteriak juga.

Kelima member Bangtan yang tersisa di dorm saling melempar pandang ke arah satu sama lain. Apa lagi sekarang?!

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	6. 6

**He's Our Son?!**

-

 _Chapter 6_

.

.

.

.

.

\- Dorm Bangtan -

Namjoon dan Yoongi sampai di dorm Bangtan sekitar pukul 7 malam. Terlihat bahwa Jihoon terlelap di dalam gendongan Namjoon.

Di dalam dorm, mereka disambut oleh kelima member Bangtan lainnya. Jin dan Hoseok telah berdiri di depan pintu dorm saat Namjoon dan Yoongi masuk.

Namjoon menatap kedua rekannya itu dengan heran. "Kalian... Menunggu kami?" tanya Namjoon sambil bergantian menatap Jin dan Hoseok.

Jin menggeleng singkat, "Apa kalian belum melihat berita yang tersebar di Twitter?" Jin balik bertanya.

Namjoon bergantian menatap Yoongi dan Jin. " _Ne_? Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

Jin menghela napas, "Lebih baik kau bawa Jihoon ke kamarmu dulu Joon. Kami perlu berbicara dengan kalian berdua," ujar Jin.

Namjoon ingin kembali bertanya, tapi akhirnya ia urungkan. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera masuk melewati Jin dan Hoseok menuju kamarnya. Membawa Jihoon yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi menatap Jin dan Hoseok yang masih belum bergerak dari tempat mereka. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yoongi bertanya kepada kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Umm, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah _hyung_ ," jawab Hoseok kali ini.

"Masalah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

Namjoon buru-buru merebut ponsel yang dipegang oleh Jin. Ia menatap tidak percaya foto yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Yoongi yang berada di samping Namjoon ikut melihat foto tersebut.

"Ini..." Yoongi menatap bingung kearah foto tersebut.

Jimin menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi cemas, " _Hyung_..."

"Namjoon-ah, tadi Sejin _hyung_ meneleponku karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia bilang kau dan Yoongi dipanggil oleh Bang PD- _nim_ besok pagi di kantornya," ujar Jin.

Namjoon menghela napasnya. Tangannya memijat keningnya, pasrah.

"Apakah... fans merasa marah dengan foto ini?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jin. Raut khawatir tak dapat terelakan dari wajah Yoongi.

Jin tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, untunglah tidak. Para fans malah merasa lucu melihat foto ini. Mereka berpikir Jihoon adalah keponakanmu atau Namjoon, tidak ada yang berkomentar buruk mengenai ini," jelas Jin.

"Hanya saja, kurasa agensi ingin meluruskan masalah kalian ini dengan Jihoon. Karena pasti cepat atau lambat, Jihoon pasti akan jadi bahan pertanyaan para fans," lanjut Jin kemudian.

Yoongi mengangguk memahami perkataan Jin.

"Jam berapa Bang PD- _nim_ ingin bertemu denganku dan Joon, _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Jam 10 besok pagi," jawab Jin singkat.

"Oh iya, Bang PD- _nim_ juga ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon besok," tambah Jin.

Mendengar perkataan Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi reflek membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gedung Big Hit -

Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jihoon tengah berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai 7, lantai dimana ruangan Bang Sihyuk terletak.

Jihoon berdiri di tengah-tengah Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam tangan Namjoon dan Yoongi.

" _Appa_ , kenapa kalian diam saja? Memangnya kita akan bertemu siapa?" tanya Jihoon dengan muka polosnya.

Namjoon memandang Jihoon, "Eh? Memangnya _appa_ terlalu diam, hm?" ujar Namjoon balik bertanya.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Ne_! _Appa_ dan papa dari tadi diam saja! Seperti aku kalau mau dimarahi saja!" balas Jihoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi kompak menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Merasa memang benar bahwa mereka akan dimarahi. Mungkin akan dimarahi.

Mengabaikan kekhawatirannya sendiri, Namjoon terkekeh.

"Siapa yang akan dimarahi, eh? Papa dan _appa_ diam karena..."

"Karena kita akan bertemu dengan bos papa dan _appa_ ," sela Yoongi sebelum Namjoon mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sekarang, atensi Jihoon berpindah kepada Yoongi.

"Bos _appa_ dan papa? Maksudnya Sihyuk _harabeoji_?"

Namjoon dan Yoongi terkejut mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Apakah dimasa depan, Jihoon sudah pernah bertemu dengan Bang Sihyuk?

"Eh, kamu pernah bertemu dengan... Sihyuk _harabeoji_?"

Yoongi bertanya kepada Jihoon. Jujur, ia merasa aneh memanggil Bang PD- _nim_ dengan sebutan _harabeoji_. Bagaimana tidak, coba saja panggil bosmu dengan panggilan kakek. Meskipun itu hanya sebagai panggilan pengganti di depan anakmu.

Mengabaikan rasa aneh yang menggelitik di lidahnya, Yoongi sibuk memandang Jihoon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Jihoon mengangguk dengan bersemangat, " _Ne_! Sihyuk _harabeoji_ kan baik sekali! Aku sering diberikan hadiah olehnya!" seru Jihoon.

Yoongi nampaknya semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Jihoon. Ia sampai melirik ke arah Namjoon yang sudah melongo sekarang. Ternyata bukan pendengaranku yang salah, batin Yoongi.

"Jadi, bos _appa_ dan papa ini sering memberikanmu hadiah, eh?" tanya Yoongi memastikan.

Jihoon mengangguk sekali lagi, "Benar papa! Masa Jihoon berbohong!" ujar Jihoon dengan polos.

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia akhirnya melirik Namjoon yang kini sedang tampak berpikir.

"Hei Joon, bagaimana ini? Dia sudah kenal dengan Bang PD- _nim_ ," bisik Yoongi sepelan mungkin. Menghindari agar Jihoon tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, " _Hyung_ , lebih baik kita ingatkan Jihoon kalau di masa ini Bang PD- _nim_ belum mengenalnya," balas Namjoon berbisik.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya sudah, kau yang beritahu ya," balas Yoongi.

Namjoon melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi sebelum menghela napas. Tuh kan, aku lagi yang harus memberi tahunya, batin Namjoon.

 ***TING***

"Wah, kita sudah sampai _appa_!" seru Jihoon saat pintu lift mulai terbuka. Bocah kecil itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Namjoon dan Yoongi, kemudian langsung berlari keluar dari lift.

"Hei! Jihoon-ah!" seru Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu berusaha memanggil Jihoon. Akan tetapi, Jihoon mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Anak itu malah semakin berlari dan menghilang di balik belokan ruangan.

"Hah..." Yoongi menghela napasnya. Ia kemudian melirik Namjoon yang malah melongo disampingnya.

"Ya, Joon-ah! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau tidak menahannya?!" tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

Namjoon balas menatap Yoongi.

"Eh? _Hyung_ kupikir kau masih menggandengnya!" balas Namjoon tak kalah.

Yoongi mendengus, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangkapnya? Malah melamun sepertu itu!"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang tampak kesal.

"Sekarang kita kehilangan Jihoon kan! Kau tahu sendiri dia bisa ada di ruangan mana saja di lantai ini!" lanjut Yoongi masih kesal.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan-akan ia seperti akan menertawakan Yoongi namun ditahan.

"Hei, jangan marah seperti itu _hyung_. Kau malah lucu kalau sedang kesal seperti itu," ujar Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

"Lagipula ini baru jam 9.40 AM, kita masih punya waktu untuk mencari Jihoon terlebih dahulu," lanjut Namjoon lagi. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela napasnya.

"Ya sudah, kita cari Jihoon dulu," ujar Yoongi pada akhirnya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, " _Hyung_ tenang saja, aku yakin Jihoon tidak akan macam-macam di tempat ini. Dia juga pasti akan mencari kita nantinya," ujar Namjoon.

"Kuharap..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 tepat.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sekarang telah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja Bang Sihyuk.

Ya, mereka hanya berdua karena mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Jihoon.

"Joon, kau yakin kita menghadap Bang PD- _nim_ sekarang, eh? Masalahnya PD- _nim_ kan ingin bertemu Jihoon!" ujar Yoongi. Ia melirik pintu ruang kerja Bang Sihyuk sekilas.

Namjoon mengangguk, " _Hyung_ kalau tidak sekarang nanti kita akan terlambat. Kau tahu sendiri PD- _nim_ tidak suka jika kita telat menghadapnya," balas Namjoon.

Selepas Namjoon menjawab Yoongi, tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara kedua pemuda itu. Sekarang, keduanya tengah sibuk menatap pintu ruangan Bang Sihyuk. Tak ada yang mengetuk pintu itu. Keduanya saling menunggu.

" _Hyung_ , kau kan lebih tua dariku, jadi kau saja yang mengetuk ya," ujar Namjoon sambil menyenggol Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon, menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

"Ya! Kau kan _leader_ -nya Joon! Kau saja yang mengetuk!" balas Yoongi.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan memelas, " _Hyung_! Kau selalu menggunakan posisi ' _leader_ ' untuk menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu!"

"Dan kau selalu mengeluarkan posisi 'lebih tua' agar aku yang melakukannya untukmu!" balas Yoongi tak mau kalah.

Menghela napasnya, Namjoon akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kerja Bang Sihyuk.

 ***Tok Tok***

' _Masuk_!'

Seruan dari dalam pintu membuat Namjoon menarik tangannya.

Ia melirik Yoongi sekilas kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesudahnya, Namjoon mendorong pintu tersebut. Yoongi mengikuti dari belakang.

" _APPA_! PAPA! KALIAN LAMA SEKALI!"

Namjoon dan Yoongi yang awalnya menundukkan kepala mereka terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jihoon.

Tunggu, ini tak mungkin kan...

Kedua pemuda itu kompak mengangkat kepala mereka. Keduanya membulatkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"Ji-Jihoon?!"

Yoongi-lah yang pertama kali berseru.

Ya, bagaimana tidak kaget. Jihoon kini tampak dipangku oleh... bos mereka sendiri. Nampak Jihoon yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, ekspresi bahagia dari Bang Sihyuk yang ikut tertawa bersama Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini, masa putra kalian duluan yang sampai kemari. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, masih saja membudayakan kebiasaan telat."

Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka mendengar penuturan Bang Sihyuk. Tidak berani memberikan jawaban apapun. Berbeda dengan Jihoon, bocah yang duduk di tengah-tengah Namjoon dan Yoongi itu malah tertawa.

" _Harabeoji_! Jangan marah pada _appa_ dan papa! Kan Jihoon sudah bilang, tadi Jihoon yang kabur dari _appa_ dan papa," ujar Jihoon.

"Jadi, maafkan _appa_ dan papa ya, _harabeoji_? Mereka pasti terlambat karena mencari Jihoon!" lanjut Jihoon. Anak itu kini tengah mengeluarkan wajah memelas di hadapan Bang Sihyuk.

Bang Sihyuk tersenyum ke arah Jihoon.

" _Ne_.. karena Jihoon yang meminta, _harabeoji_ akan memaafkan orang tuamu," balas Bang Sihyuk sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon tergelak, "Terima kasih _harabeoji_!"

Bang Sihyuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Usai menganggukan kepalanya, Bang Sihyuk kini menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kemudian kembali ke Jihoon.

"Hei Jihoon-ah, _harabeoji_ ingin berbicara dulu dengan orang tuamu. Kamu, mau main dengan teman _harabeoji_ yang lain tidak? Nanti _harabeoji_ belikan es krim deh kalau kamu mau main dengannya," ucap Bang Sihyuk sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon berbinar mendengar kata es krim tersebut, ia kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

" _Ne harabeoji_! Tentu saja aku mau!" ujar Jihoon.

Bang Sihyuk terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Jihoon, "Hm, ya sudah, sini ikut _harabeoji_ menemui teman _harabeoji_ ya."

Bang Sihyuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon yang kemudian diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jihoon.

"Eh, PD- _nim_ , Jihoon mau dibawa ke-"

"Tenang saja, dia akan bermain dengan Adora, kau tenang saja," ujar Bang Sihyuk memotong perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bang Sihyuk menggandeng Jihoon dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

" _Appa_ , papa! Aku pergi main dulu ya!" ujar Jihoon sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Melihat Jihoon yang tersenyum senang, mau tak mau Namjoon dan Yoongi ikut tersenyum. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka sampai Jihoon dan Bang Sihyuk menghilang dibalik pintu.

Usai keluarnya Jihoon dan Bang Sihyuk, Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung menghela napas mereka.

"Jihoon pergi, pasti kita mati di tangan PD- _nim_ ," ujar Namjoon lemas.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, setidaknya Jihoon tidak perlu melihat orang tuanya disiksa oleh pamannya sendiri Joon," balas Yoongi pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Bang Sihyuk kini telah kembali dari mengantar Jihoon ke Adora. Ya, dia membiarkan bocah kecil itu bermain di studio Adora. Kebetulan, beberapa produser Big Hit tengah berkumpul juga disana, jadi semakin banyak orang yang bisa menjaga Jihoon.

Kini, Bang Sihyuk sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Di hadapannya juga sudah duduk Namjoon yang Yoongi yang sudah siap untuk dihakimi.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kalian katakan?"

Bang Sihyuk memulai penghakiman Namjoon dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jihoon tengah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm Bangtan.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling diam, mereka hanya memerhatikan Jihoon yang dari tadi sibuk berceloteh. Menceritakan bagaimana serunya acara bermain dia tadi dengan Adora dan beberapa produser Big Hit yang lain.

Menyadari orang tuanya yang tidak terlalu bersemangat menyahuti celotehnya, Jihoon akhirnya menatap Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian.

" _Appa_? Papa? Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

Namjoon yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Yoongi terlalu diam dari tadi akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon.

" _Ani_ Jihoon-ah, _appa_ dan papa... Kami hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk. Makanya kami banyak diam dari tadi," ujar Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap tak percaya ke arah Namjoon. Masih tak puas dengan jawaban Namjoon. Namjoon yang menyadari tatapan khawatir Jihoon akhirnya mencoba memaksakan senyumnya agar tampak lebih tulus.

"Jihoon-ah, jangan menatap appa seperti itu. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan _appa_ dan papa," jawab Namjoon masih tersenyum.

Jihoon masih menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sampai akhirnya dirinya merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke atas sebuah pangkuan. Jihoon memekik terkejut atas perlakuan tersebut.

"Kyaa!"

"Hei, apa kamu tidak percaya pada orang tuamu sendiri, hm? Tidak percaya pada _appa_ -mu, eh?"

Tanya Yoongi yang sudah memangku Jihoon. Dirinya mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon mencoba menoleh kepada Yoongi, dirinya kemudian terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menggeleng.

" _Ani_ , aku percaya kok pada _appa_ dan papa! Hanya saja, aku khawatir, aku takut _appa_ dan papa kenapa-kenapa," ujar Jihoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Jihoon yang terdengar sangat tulus.

"Hei Jihoon-ah, percayalah pada _appa_ dan papa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Namjoon yang kini ikut mengelus kepala Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Halo! maaf ini bukan update, tapi merupakan revisi untuk chapter 6.

Untuk kevin lost in galaxy, terima kasih untuk kritiknya. Aku juga akhirnya menyadari kalo memang lebih cocok buat manggil Sihyuk menggunakan panggilan 'harabeoji' dibandingkan 'samchon' :"

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kritiknya! :)


End file.
